what is it!
by Saerus2665
Summary: Byakuya want to know what it is, and Mika wont tell him. pointless ByakuyaXOC fluff.


**Lets say this takes place sometime after the war with Aizen. It contains spoilers for Artic nights crescent moon. Just sayin. Um..Mika is my character, she is captain of third squad and former lieutenant of sixth. (Renji is in fifth for reason that I don't feel like explaining right now) anyway, I just wrote this because I felt like it and the plot bunnicula wouldn't leave me alone, so here you go. A random one shot/ pointless fluff. Renji! Disclaimer, Now!**

**Renji: why do I also have to do it, get Kurosaki to do it.**

**Me: no! that kid annoys me, you do it.**

**Renji: sigh* TPOTLOTB does not own any bleach characters that you recognize. Mika and her zanpakuto are hers though. There ya happy.**

**Me: Nods, sorry for the spelling mistakes!**

Mika didn't really know where she was when she woke up. And it took her a moment to figure it out, the dead give away was the heavy scent of cherry blossoms in the room.

She tried to sit up, only to find that something heavy was lying across her back making her fall back to the bed with a soft _pompf_.

She glared out of the only eye that wasn't smushed into the pillow, her vision trailing down the pale arm to the sleeping man next to her, who continued sleeping like a baby. She rolled her eyes and gave up on the idea of sitting up, figuring that he had to wake up sometime, but then she remembered that he always slept like a rock and probably wouldn't wake up until she told him to.

'_But he looks so peaceful_' she thought gingerly. Slightly annoyed at her more affectionate side. She sighed, her face still being crushed into the pillow. Then she remembered how she had gotten out of this similar predicament last time, she had always hated waking him up even though he insisted she should.

She leaned over and blandly touched the underside of his hand, immediately his entire arm pulled away and he still remained asleep. And typical fan girl reaction.

She sat up again, this time being easier than the last. She left the bed, and stood over the two other sleeping figures in the room, one blue the other orange, the orange hound figure sleeping on top.

The corners of Mika's mouth twitched in a smile, as she picked up her blade and willed the two figures to return to there own world. As soon as they had dissipated, Mika was struck with a positively evil idea.

She stepped out of the room after dressing in her normal shinigami outfit, including her badge. Just as she had expected the servant was walking towards the room toggling a tray of dishes, no doubt the morning tea.

"Hang on, can I see that?" she asked stopping the smaller woman.

"I'm sorry, but I've been instruct-' the girls blonde head snapped up to reveal Mika standing there wearing a kinda smile. "Oh! Fujiwara Fukutaichou! I did not recognize your voice, please forgive me from being so rude," she servant babbled blushing furiously.

"Maybe I will if you give me that," she said motioning towards the tea and cups.

The servant nodded, and with surprising talent, single handedly flipped over a tea cup and filled it.

Mika took it and sipped it, the servant watched carefully, she knew how picky both the older residents at this house were about tea.

"hn, its good' Mika said opening her eyes and smiling 'it could just use one more thing" she said before slipping out a vial filled with a pinkish tinted liquid.

"wha-what is that?" the servant asked nervously.

Mika saw her expression and laughed "relax, its not like I am going to poison my captain, you think I want to run a division on my own" she said, clearly taking the hypothetical outcome of not getting caught for poisoning her captain.

"Then what is that!" the servant asked again still wary.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone understand?" Mika asked with a grin stretching from ear to ear.

The servant nodded eagerly.

Mika leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. The servants eyes went wide.

"How did you get that!" she asked excitedly.

"The patience of one thousand Unohanas," Mika replied with smirk, "but you cant tell him, even Rukia knows and wont tell him. Its pretty funny to see him try and figure out wh-"

Mika's mouth froze as the door behind her slid open. The very topic of there conversation standing behind her.

In the blink of an eye, Mika regained her composer stashed the liquid into her Shihakshu and flash stepped away.

The servant could even comprehend what had just happened.

Byakuya watched the place where his lieutenant had disappeared for a moment before moving his eyes to the trembling servant.

She immediately fell into a bow.

"Sumasin Kuchki-taichou," she muttered her face adjacent to the floor in a bow.

Byakuya approached her and grabbed the tea next to her and delicately took a sip. Delicately without a slurping noise or anything…cuz its Byakuya.

"What did Mikazuki- Fukutaichou put in the tea?" he demanded lightly, gripping the white tea cup a little tighter.

"She-she didn't tell me," the servant muttered bowing her head even more.

Byakuya frowned and could tell that the girl was lying, but it obviously was against her will, no doubt the work of his lieutenant.

"Tell me now, or I will-"

"Oi! Taichou, if you wanna know why don't you just ask me?" Mika said, reappearing standing in the midst of his courtyard, smiling from ear to ear.

Suddenly her captain appeared right in front of her. _'did not think about that one'_ Mika though her eyes going wide as he appeared in front of her.

"I will not be ridiculed in my own house Mika-kun" he said darkly.

Mika saw his hand move and dodged it just in time reappearing a few feet away. She wasn't fast, just agile.

"Whats wrong, Taichou? Why don't you settle down and enjoy your morning tea," she asked her smile widening if at all possible.

His left eye twitched ever so regally. "What is it?" he demanded.

Mika's smile brightened even more. "You mean this?" she asked holding up the pink reflective bottle so it caught the sun light. "I don't know, you'll just have to catch me to find out won't you!" she said.

They both disappeared at the same time with a swoosh.

Mika ran along the roof of the Kuchki manor. It actually took him sometime to catch her as she kept switching from the ground the roof to the air, using her agility to her strengths. The entire time she ran she was laughing.

Rukia just opened to door to her room, she heard something that sounded like someone familiar laughing. Ichigo appeared behind her, obviously wondering the same thing.

"What is th-' Mika landed in front of them, her eyes focused foreword, her hair still waving in the wind, as soon as her foot touched the ground she disappeared laughing the entire time. A millisecond later, Byakuya appeared, he seemed a little upset.

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked bewildered.

Rukia sighed "I wonder if she is going to tell nii-sama today?"

"Tell him what?" Ichigo asked.

"Mika every once in a while, puts something in his tea that makes it absolutely irresistible. He loves it, but she wont tell him what it is, and hasn't for the last three years," she giggled.

"Has she told you?" Ichigo questioned after a bit.

Rukia nodded "Whats more is that its practically the most blantly obvious thing ever," she said.

"What is it!" Ichigo demanded.

Rukia leaned forward and whispered something in his ear.

The orange haired substitute burst out in laughter, because it really was the most obvious thing ever.

Mika landed again this time in the southern and largest garden of the manor. As soon as her foot hit the ground she was immobilized. A few seconds ago she had lost track of her captain. She should have guessed he was going to be cheap and use kido. She rolled her eyes and began to focus her spiritual pressure, breaking this kido was going to be a piece of cake.

"What is it?" he muttered suddenly very close to her.

Mika froze, knowing the bottle was well hidden in the sleeve of her Shihakshu.

"What is what?" she asked innocently her smirk returning.

The kido then dissolved, and Mika found herself in a quite compromising pose, her back against the sakura tree. The biggest one on this side of the sereitei.

"What is it Mika-kun?" he repeated, his face a few inches away from her.

She smiled "I'm not going to just give it to you, you are about the ruin three years worth of fun you know," she said.

His eyes narrowed slightly un-amused.

"Fine, I even gave you a riddle and you couldn't even figure that one out. Pink serenades us, lifts our jaded cloudy gloom. We put on our face. A mask until it serenades us again. Like the falling of ice in the winter, the springs own form of snow. The gorgeous pink color, follows you-'

"Where ever you go," he finished, "is that your own failed attempt at haiku."

Her expression turned sour "I apologize, I wasn't taught the delicate art of haiku as a child. How did I ever survive." she muttered sarcastically.

"Your right, I have still yet to figure out the haiku," he said returning their conversation on the track she had tried to take it from.

Annoyance flashed in her dark blue eyes. She would have escaped by now, nothing was really holding her there except his gray gaze. Which in her mind, was quite a lot.

"Come on its not that hard. Do you want a hint?" she asked.

His expression told her that he wanted the answer and not a hint. Her even larger smile of amusement was all he received.

"try replacing the you with an me, and then say it out loud."

"Pink serenades us. Lifts our jaded gloom. We put on our face. A mask until it serenades us again. Like the falling of ice in the winter, the springs own form of snow. The gorgeous pink color follow me where ever I go" he muttered, actually wanting to find her answer so badly, he was participating in such childish acts.

"Think about it…" she whispered, dangerously close to his ear. Knowing full well of the concentration interruption she was giving him.

Again, for the second time today, he left eye twitched.

Suddenly, his lips were on hers and her back was again against the sakura tree. She didn't realize exactly what he was doing until she felt his hand find the hidden pocket in her Shihakshu sleeve and remove the vial of liquid."Hey! That's cheating!" she snapped, although both her wrist were locked in one of his hands. "You have to figure out the riddle!"

He admired to contents of the bottle swishing them around, marveled at the fact that the little vial was almost the very bane of his sanity for the past three years.

He brought his lips back to hers, effectively silencing her protests.

"I have figured it out," he said pulling away after a minute.

Mika raised an eye brow, still a little too stunned by his behavior to say anything.

"The answer," he reached a hand over her head, stretching slightly, before her brought it back down, " is this." He placed a single cherry blossom in her silver streaked bangs.

"Yay, you finally got it just out of curiosity how long d-" she was cut off as he kissed her again, this time slightly more purposefully as he wasn't using it to get information out of her.

Needless to say Mika's taunts were forgotten for the rest of the day.

Rukia and Ichigo sat at the Kuchki's table waiting patiently for the lord and his Fukutaichou to arrive.

The door slid open revealing both obsidian locked shinigami. One looking regal, but lax and the other one smiling like an idiot and laughing lightly.

"Its about time. Man Byakuya, I'm starving and you choose today to show up for dinner late," Ichigo said as the servants came out and placed food in front of everyone.

"Ichigo!' Rukia said slapping the back of his head.

"Ow! Hey! I can complain about something can't I?" the orange haired shinigami cried.

Rukia shook her head muttering something about disrespect.

"I apologize ,Kurosaki, if my schedule does not fit perfectly to your every whims and needs." Byakuya said stonily.

Mika laughed lightly before taking a bit of her orange chicken. Nobody else seemed to be paying attention to her. Although one particular party member was.

She froze after her first few bites, then swallowed, a look of utter confusion passing over her features.

"Whats wrong Fukutaichou. Is your meal not satisfactory?" Byakuya asked snidely.

Mika paused "No, it's just the opposite. It's really really good," she muttered, turning over another piece of chicken with her chopsticks.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. He had the same thing, and it tasted the same as it always did.

"Now come Mika-kun. We all have the same thing, mine taste only satisfactory as it is. It cannot possibly be that good," Byakuya stated still looking down at his plate.

Mika looked around confused. "Yeah, you are ri…," she froze. Because once almost exactly three years ago she had said those same words to Byakuya, only the matter was concerning his tea.

"You didn't.' she began.

She saw the edges of his mouth quirk.

"You can't play my game against me! That's not fair!" she cried.

"No one ever stated that Mika-kun," Byakuya replied fluently.

Ichigo and Rukia just sat there dumbfounded as Mika accused Byakuya of cheating..in her game of course.

"Do you know what it is?" Rukia asked leaning over.

Ichigo smiled and leaned over whispering something in her ear. Rukia burst into laughter.

"What is it!" Mika voice cried from inside the dining room.

"Shouting is not going to make me answer, Mika-kun" Byakuya steady voice replied.

"Gah!" Mika cried making the guards outside the mansion wonder what exactly was going on in the estate.

Woo! I finished that and it is 2:46 am. I am victorious…although I did start that fic at like…12:am soo it's a win loose situation here I guess. Anyway, if you didn't already know, this fic is just a side story from Artic night's crescent moon so yeah, if your confused…go read it. I wrote this because I thought it would be funny to see Byakuya act when he cant have his way J.


End file.
